The present invention relates to data processing systems and software, and more specifically to a method and system for GUI script generation, and a method and system for documentation of a GUI usage scenario.
As known in the art, GUI record/playback tools give a user the capability to capture the steps required to automatically recreate a GUI usage scenario. For example, the GUI record/playback tool may capture keystrokes, user responses, window responses, etc. in a GUI script, then automatically execute each recorded step by playing back the GUI script. Such tools are often useful in GUI application testing, development, and demonstrations.
A GUI application undergoing testing and development may go through numerous iterations before it is completed. After an amendment is made, creation of a new GUI script to test and demonstrate the GUI application as amended may be beneficial. However, creating a new GUI script from a live recording every time an amendment is made may be cumbersome and impractical.
As a closely related matter, when documenting a generated GUI script, there may be significant effort expended in having a scenario developer walk step-by-step through the GUI usage scenario, while a scenario writer makes detailed notes about each step. This manual documentation process can be very cumbersome and very time-consuming. Furthermore, if the GUI application undergoes further testing and development, the documentation may quickly become outdated, requiring the documentation effort to be repeated.
What is needed is a more effective and efficient way to generate a GUI script based on a GUI usage scenario. What is also needed is a more efficient way to generate documentation for a GUI usage session.